


A Quiet Life

by Bobateaz



Category: Dark (TV 2017), dark - Fandom
Genre: Baby Charlotte, During the Apocalypse, Established Relationship, F/M, Jonas is a Good Friend, fluff and a bit of angst, throughout the years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobateaz/pseuds/Bobateaz
Summary: A look at Elisabeth and Noah’s life throughout the apocalypse.
Relationships: Elisabeth Doppler/Noah | Hanno Tauber
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	A Quiet Life

When Elisabeth finally turned 16, she had reached her breaking point. She was tired of this dance with Noah—tired of the both of them having feelings for each other yet staying in a stalemate.

It was on her 16th birthday when she finally said something.

_Do you like me?_ She signed to him.

Noah furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, an uncomfortable smile formed on his lips.

_Of course I like you. I wouldn't be here if I didn't._ He nudged his shoulder into hers, expecting a smile or maybe even a laugh... he got neither.

Instead she only stared at him. _Why aren't we dating then? We both like each other... we have for years._

Noah inhaled sharply—this was not the conversation he was expecting today, so he did his best to deter it.

_Where is this coming from?_ He signed quickly.

Elisabeth let out a huff. _I've just been thinking about it a lot lately. I'm 16 now... I thought things were going to change. I'm mature enough for a relationship, Noah._

The boy only nodded. _I know... I know you are._

_Then what?_ She stared at him 

He gazed up longingly into her now watery eyes. _I don’t want either one of us to get hurt._

A look of realization washed over Elisabeth’s features, and to his surprise, she nodded at him.

Noah let out a sigh of relief and was hoping this very emotionally-draining conversation was over. He realized he was wrong when Elisabeth cupped the sides of his cheeks.

He could see the tint of red on her face, and he felt it made her look even more beautiful.

“What are you doing?” He said out loud, watching as her eyes flickered down to his lips—to read?—and back up to his eyes again.

Her mouth turned the slightest bit upwards, and she brought their faces together in an imperfect and rushed kiss.

Not Noah’s first kiss, of course. When he was growing up he had a couple girlfriends that he did things with... but none of the kisses with them ever felt like this. Even if the kiss was sloppy and hurried, it felt different to him. Different in a way he couldn’t find the words to explain.

When they pulled away, Elisabeth had a gleam in her eyes. She was breathing more heavily than before, from the lack of experience with kissing.

Noah noticed how her lips were more red and swollen, and he felt his heart skip a beat at the colour of her cheeks.

_I liked that. A lot._ She signed, a small breathy laugh followed right after.

Noah chuckled himself, and brought his hand up to push a strand of hair back behind her ear. _Let’s do it again then._

...

The three of them were gathered beside the fire. Elisabeth and Noah had moved from their makeshift home inside the cave—they had found the doors after all, and built a wooden house in the woods and just a few miles from the caves. It was small and quaint, but it had enough room for the two of them, and occasionally Jonas when he was too tired to walk back into town.

After a long day, the three of them would sit around a fire and just talk with each other. Talk about the future, the past... even the present, occasionally.

For Elisabeth’s 22nd birthday, Jonas had gotten her a notepad with over 200 pages—this had been their main way to communicate with each other. For Jonas’ birthday, she had gotten him the same thing. Whenever they were talking, they would hold up their respective notepads and write down their responses.

It wasn’t perfect, but it was the best that they could do. Jonas also learned a bit of sign language from Noah. Only the basics, but he was trying, and Elisabeth appreciated that.

Tonight though, they were sticking to the notepads.

Noah had left to go inside the house for a moment. He didn’t explain why, or how long he would be in there for, but Elisabeth and Jonas didn’t mind. They enjoyed having time together.

**How are you and Noah?** Was written on Jonas’ notepad.

Elisabeth smiled at the boy, and began writing.

**We are good. Very good.**

Jonas raised his eye brows at her, and they both laughed a little.

**That’s good. Has he popped the question yet?**

**No. What question are you talking about?** She held her pad up.

Jonas laughed and wrote something down. **Marriage.**

Elisabeth read it and immediately rolled her eyes.

**We have bigger things to worry about than marriage.**

**Enjoy the little things.** Was all his pad said.

_What are you guys talking about?_ Noah signed at the two of them. Jonas and Elisabeth shared a look, then smiled.

_Nothing important. Just little things._ Elisabeth signed at him.

Noah only nodded, and sat back down.

...

A year later, the two of them were officially unofficially married. Noah had found some old rings in someone’s house, and proposed to her.

They had two others attend the ‘ceremony’, Claudia and Jonas.

After it was done, Elisabeth and Noah were laying in their bed inside their home. His arm was wrapped around her and she rested her head on his chest.

They laid peacefully, until she sat up and faced him.

_What do you think about children?_ She signed.

His eyes widened. _Children?_

Elisabeth only nodded.

Noah took a big breath in. _I’m not sure. Why?_

She smiled. _I want kids. I think I would be a good mom. You would be a good dad too._

A flood of warmth rose in his chest, and he raised his hands up to push a strand of hair behind her ear. She grabbed his hand and held it against her cheek.

_You would be an amazing mom._ He signed as soon as he pulled his hand back. _The best mom in the whole world._

She smiled brightly at him and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

...

She shot up in the middle of the night and vomited her guts out. She tried to be as quiet as possible so she didn’t wake Noah, but he ended up waking up anyway.

He held her hair back as she threw up outside of their house. He rubbed his hands up and down her back in an attempt to soothe her.

When she was done, she wiped her mouth and turned to face him.

_Are you sick?_ He signed frantically.

She shook her head. _I don’t feel sick. Except for the vomiting part._

_What’s wrong then?_

She looked at him, and he knew. She didn’t need to say anything for him to realize.

_Are you sure?_ He signed with shaky hands.

Elisabeth nodded. _I’m not sure what else it would be._

Noah pulled her into a tight embrace and shut his eyes—holding onto her for dear life.

When they pulled away, Elisabeth noticed the tears brimming his eyes, and her heart felt warm.

_We’ll go into town tomorrow. We’ll find a test._ He signed.

Elisabeth only nodded, and let Noah take her hand and lead her back inside.

...

The day that their daughter came, was a stressful one.

It was only Noah, Jonas and her who had to deal with everything. They had everything planned and ready for when the day came—but Elisabeth couldn’t prepare herself for the pain that was childbirth.

She screamed and pushed and cried during childbirth. Noah held onto her hand and didn’t even flinch at how hard she was squeezing it.

Jonas was the one who had to help deliver it. He had read some books on how to do it properly, and of course he was no doctor, but he was the best they had.

The delivery went smoothly, or as smooth as childbirth could go. The pain was immense for Elisabeth, but not as strong as the love she felt for small baby she heard cry from across from her.

_It’s a girl._ Jonas signed, after he cut her cord and cleaned her up a bit.

Noah leaned down and kissed Elisabeth’s sweaty forehead. His hand never left hers.

When Jonas handed the baby to the couple, Elisabeth bursted into happy tears. She looked longingly at the baby’s eyes who were shut, a peaceful looked remained on her small face.

She had Noah’s nose—Elisabeth noticed as soon as she held her.

_What’s the name?_ Jonas asked, taking a seat at the bottom of the bed.

Elisabeth looked up at Noah, then back to the beautiful baby girl.

_Charlotte._ She finger spelled.

...

The day Charlotte was taken, Elisabeth contemplated taking her own life. Not long after they found their daughter gone, Noah left as well. Jonas left soon after also.

Noah went to search for her, and he promised that he would find Charlotte and come back.

But it had been years now, and she was alone. They were never coming back, and as much as she hoped that she was wrong, she knew.

A piece of her hoped that they were somewhere in time—not her time, but somewhere.

So, She waited. She would wait 100 more years if she needed to. She would wait for her husband and daughter to come back.

Even if things were partially quiet while they were gone. This was her life now, and it was even more deafening than before.

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda bad bc I rushed it and I’m sorryyy  
> also this might not be 100% canon bc I can’t remember everything but I tried to make everything as close to the show as I I could!   
> also it’s not proof read so if there’s any grammar/spelling mistakes just let me know!   
> and comment what you thought because it helps meeee !


End file.
